


dahlias and dates

by thehibiscusthief



Series: blossoms [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M, hanakotoba, takes place right after the interview in ep5, tie shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: Watching the interview, Viktor only had one thought:Good Lord, that tie was terrible!This was a situation that needed to be fixed immediately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DID THAT LOVE CONFESSION KILL ANYONE ELSE?  
> I KNOW IM DECEASED DEAD GONE AND BURIED GOODNESS  
> IT MAY NOT BE "ROMANTIC" LOVE BUT ITS GONNA GET THERE EVENTUALLY WE JUST GOTTA BE PATIENT  
> anyways on with the fic

“Yuuri, that was gorgeous! But that tie, that tie needs to go,” Viktor said, pulling Yuuri into a tight embrace. Yuuri rested his chin on Viktor’s shoulder, a small smile playing about his lips. They stayed like that for a second, before-

“Viktor, why are you trying to undo my tie?” Yuuri pulled back from the hug.

“Because it’s absolutely disgusting! Really, Yuuri, you have no taste when it comes to these things,” Viktor said absentmindedly, fingers deftly picking at the knot. Yuuri flushed.

“Really?”

Viktor paused, biting his lip. “Well, no, I guess you did pick a good costume for the free program. But leave the ties to me! Baby blue cotton, what were you thinking?!”

“Well, I don’t really have any other ties…” Yuuri muttered. Viktor tugged the tie from his neck, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Yuuri watched apprehensively; this was definitely a problem he was going to solve, and his solutions were often over the top.

“We’ll just have to go tie shopping before the next competition, then!” Viktor said brightly. He folded the tie around his hand before tucking it into Yuuri’s suit pocket. “Let’s go!”

“What, now? Viktor-” Yuuri tried. Viktor grabbed his hand and began pulling him along. “Viktor!”

“What, do people want autographs? There will be plenty of time for that later, Kobuta-chan! A proper tie is more urgent right now,” Viktor said, shooting a beaming grin to the fans crowding the hall. Several screams rang out and a sudden series of nosebleeds burst out. Yuuri rubbed his own nose, the memory of his blunder on the ice coming to mind.

“Are you bleeding again?” Viktor asked, glancing back just as Yuuri winced.

“N-no, it’s just sore,” Yuuri said, dropping his hand. Viktor nodded decisively before yanking him forward again.

)|(

“Viktor, what’s wrong with the tie I already have?” Yuuri protested as Viktor held up the hundredth tie to check it against his shirt. His eyes narrowed, and he switched it with another, almost identical tie. His gaze darted between the two for a few seconds before he held up one with a triumphant grin.

“Viktor?”

“Ah, sorry! I was just seeing which pattern worked better. What were you saying?” he asked, rummaging through a pile of discarded ties. Yuuri sighed.

“What’s wrong with my tie?”

“Everything! It’s worse than Yurio’s attitude! The fabric is cheap, the color doesn’t work, and it’s all wrinkled!” Viktor exclaimed.

“It is?” Yuuri asked, glancing at the corner of his tie poking out of his pocket. Viktor plucked it out and held it up to the fluorescent lights. He peered at it through one eye, moving it back and forth. His tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration.

Yuuri was suddenly struck with an image of Maccachin, gazing intently at a squeaky toy that did not squeak quite enough.

“Er, Viktor-”

“It’s completely unacceptable, my dear Yuuri. Here, what do you think of this?” he asked, holding up another tie and letting the blue one drop.

Yuuri shrugged. “It’s nice, but…”

“Not your style. I get it, I get it. No need to be so judgemental!” he chirped, tossing it over his shoulder. He turned, rummaging through what had been a perfectly organized display. “This one? No, too tacky. This one? No, too plain…”

Yuuri caught sight of a pale grey tie hanging on a rack a few rows over. He left Viktor to his muttering, gently picking it up. Although the background was pale, it was dotted with tiny magenta flowers. Running his fingers over the miniscule embroidery, he made his way back to his coach.

“Viktor, what about this one?” he asked, holding it up for inspection. Viktor paused in his destruction of the display; an employee in the background looked to be close to tears. He stepped forward and took the tie from Yuuri, bringing it to his eyes and closely examining it.

“Dahlias? Very pretty, Yuuri.” He looked up. “Do you have a blue shirt? Yes? Good, this might work. You do have good taste after all!”

Yuuri smiled, taking the tie back. “Should I go check out, then?”

Viktor shook his head. “Nope! One tie won’t be enough. We’ll be here for a while!”

His hand tightened around the dahlia-patterned tie. “H-how many ties will be enough?” he asked, voice unsteady.

Viktor tapped his chin, looking thoughtfully at the dark grey tie in his hand. “Oh, probably around twenty.”

Yuuri blinked.

“And then you’ll need some new shirts- oh, and those shoes! You need new shoes, and did you have a plan for your next costume? No? We should start thinking about that while we’re out, and then there’s the warmup gear…”

Yuuri let himself sink to the floor as Viktor’s chatter filled up the room. If this was the guy he was in love with, his taste in partners was even worse than his taste in ties.

He looked down at the tie still clutched in his hand, embroidered dahlias gleaming in the light. Another tie fell in front of him, drawing his attention back to Viktor. His hair seemed like molten silver in the harsh light of the store, his ice-blue eyes wide and excited as he looked at tie after tie.

Well, maybe his taste wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> dahlias mean good taste  
> [tumblr](http://thehibiscusthief.tumblr.com)


End file.
